A moment of doubt
by Traye
Summary: Oliver Queen watches Superman and doubts his own usefulness to the JLA and the world.


Oliver Queen didn't believe in coincidence. His steady hands, not a coincidence. His ability to focus, not a coincidence either. So when he met Clark Kent years ago he knew the guy was supposed to be in his life. He knew that the tall farm boy would play a special role in his future. Oliver just wasn't sure what the role would be. Clark proved himself a true friend by being vigilant, he just kept showing up when Oliver needed him most. Not a coincidence. They were friends, best friends, although Oliver suspected Clark had this same relationship with everyone.

Oliver finished his breakfast and kept watch of the 24 hour news channels. It was all over the place this morning just like it had been yesterday. Last night the President of the United States had spoken about it. He also had it on good authority that the FBI was even interested in interviewing Lois this week. In a matter of hours the world had gone completely crazy.

"All finished with breakfast Mr. Queen?" A soft voice with a thick English accent asked over his shoulder.

"Yes, thanks Ursula." Oliver responded distracted by the news playing on the TV. This time it was the President of Russia speaking. Threatening actually to uncover the flying American hoax. Too bad, Oliver figured. It wasn't a hoax. Superman was real.

"Still watching I see Mr. Queen. I figured somebody would have interviewed the Green Arrow by now." Ursula said. She sounded almost sad. Let down that the public had suddenly lost interest in the billionaire playboy who spent his nights masquerading as the Green Arrow. Since he'd come out to the public and revealed his secret identity not a day went by that somebody hadn't requested a quote about one crime topic or another. Today the phone was practically dead.

Normally being ignored bothered Oliver a smidgen. He'd spent his whole life clamoring for attention until he'd taken on the Green Arrow mantle. Being the Green Arrow had a calming effect on him like nothing had ever done before. Risking his life on a regular basis matured him almost instantly. Lately however he'd fell into old patterns. Press conferences and lots of interviews but very little substance.

Today however was different. The past two days had been dizzying. Two nights ago his friend Clark retired the Blur and had taken up his new public face. There was no warning involved, no phone call with advice to watch the news. Clark just flew up into the air snatched a falling helicopter out of the sky with one hand and grabbed a falling Lois Lane with the other. When he saw it playing on the news he couldn't believe it. His friend stayed at it all night, saving people, catching crooks. He hit every continent on the planet that first twenty four hours. The news was reporting that he'd hit every major city on the globe making his presence known.

"I learned a long time ago not to try and compete with this guy Ursula. He can do things so amazing that people have no choice but to stop and take notice."

Ursula let her eyes drift to the screen. "Lois Lane seems to think he's the greatest thing to ever happen to us. It's like she doesn't mind that he's an alien from another planet."

Ursula was a British personal assistant he'd picked up to run his household business. She was a short and pudgy woman with black hair graying in select spots who dressed impeccably and always knew the right thing to say. She was well educated and according to her resume spoke seven languages. She had even once worked at Buckingham Palace. She was a consummate professional and a picture of decorum but two nights ago as they shared their weekly meal and discussed household business he'd heard her utter her very first four letter word when they watched Clark's helicopter save.

"You'd be surprised the strange things out there Ursula. He's not the only Alien amongst us."

Ursula let her focus sway from the TV to Oliver's breakfast table. "Mr. Queen you haven't read your newspaper have you?"

It was a rhetorical question, the newspaper was still folded and banded by a rubber band on the other side of the table. Ursula walked around her boss to reach for it, unfolded it and slid it across the table back to Oliver. The headline jumped out at Oliver immediately.

I spent the night with Superman: By Lois Lane.

He let a small smile come across his face. This was Lois's second front page article in as many days. Yesterday's article, Rise of a Superman had been carried by half the newspapers on the planet. The Dailey Planet had run four editions of the paper yesterday and they'd all sold out within minutes. Today's article was the alleged personal interview between Lois and Superman. The anticipation for the article was at a fever pitch. People had no doubt hounded Lois all night for the story. I'd even seen on the news that half the journalists in the city had followed her home last night. The news had even ran a photo of Superman flying outside of Lois's window.

"Superman." Oliver said to himself. "I like that name. Superman."

"Ursula have you heard from Clark Kent today?" Oliver asked. He hadn't expected to hear from Clark. Clark was off introducing himself to the world. Lois was his best bet to reach him and even that must be impossible today. Her phone must be ringing off the hook.

"I haven't heard from Mr. Kent but there is something you should see." Ursula was back to digging through the newspaper before she found another article. This article brought a wide smile to his face.

Who is the JLA?: By Clark Kent. Beneath a picture of Superman was a smaller picture of Oliver Queen, Arthur Curry, Bart Allen and Victor Stone. Green Arrow, Aquaman, Impulse and Cyborg. Clark had been a busy boy last night. Not only had he taken Superman public but he'd introduced the world to the Justice League.

"Mr. Queen I can't believe you've known about this man all along. You've seen what he can do. I don't think even the Green Arrow is a match for him I suspect." Ursula said.

Oliver had been hearing similar arguments for the past two days. Who can defeat this new flying menace? It was all the talking heads had been discussing. The public wanted to know how to defeat him, just in case. Nobody explained why, they didn't have to.

The current anchorman hosting the news began to rattle off a list. A list Oliver knew all to well.

"Invulnerable to everything. Can see through anything but lead. Not affected by the weather. Heat vision, Super hearing. The list just goes on and on people. Lois Lane claims he doesn't lie but how do we know that to be true? Exactly how strong is he? Don't we have a right to know?"

"Bozo." Oliver said under his breath.

"People are scared Mr. Queen. What's to stop Superman from robbing a bank or hurting people when the public doesn't bend to his every demand?"

The thought of Clark hurting anybody brought a smile to Oliver's face. "Ursula trust me. Superman is the most noble, reliable, honorable person I've ever met in my life. He's saved my life on several occasions and I trust him. Maybe you should."

Ursula nodded. "Maybe it's not me your supposed to be convincing Mr. Queen. The world needs to hear from somebody that they trust that it's okay to trust Superman. Maybe it's time the Green Arrow got involved."

Getting involved. That was easier said than done. Clark didn't look like he needed help. If there was one guy on this planet who would probably be just fine it was Clark Kent. If he needed help he had Lois. Lois could handle anything. He'd never seen a woman adapt so well to a situation. She had not only ushered him from the dark but she'd somehow helped him tap into that long missing ability to fly.

Oliver Queen wasn't a second banana. A man his age with his bank account combined with his good looks and charm didn't come in second to anybody. Standing next to Clark Kent somehow melted all that confidence and bravado. Clark had a way of making even the biggest men feel small and insignificant.

What could he possibly offer Clark now besides the occasional stress relief? He was the strongest man on the planet and Oliver knew there was nothing he could do for Superman that Superman couldn't do for himself more efficiently and a hundred times faster. What would his role even be? Caretaker? Comic relief? Bank roll? Superman didn't need his help or his leadership. He knew that as he watched this whole thing unfold on TV. The other members of the league were already jumping aboard team Clark. How could they not? Oliver knew his tenure as the head of the JLA was officially over.

Instead of answering Ursula Oliver dug his phone out of his breast pocket and searched his messages. There was one from each member of the league. Each one besides Clark that was. A message from Chloe would get an immediate call back but the one message that jumped out at him was from his ex girlfriend Lois Lane. He punched in his cell phone code to retrieve the voice mail and listened carefully.

"Oliver it's Lois. Clark needs you, would you mind coming by the farm tonight? He needs some advice about this media blitz he's wrapped up in."

Maybe Ursula was right Oliver considered as he snapped the phone shut. Maybe Clark did need something after all. Looks like super powers wasn't the missing ingredient this time. Sometimes you needed plain old media savvy and Oliver Queen had plenty of that. Looks like this day was shaping up to be alright after all. There was a place in this drama for the Green Arrow.


End file.
